


Recruitment Tea

by deerlybeloved



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kind of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerlybeloved/pseuds/deerlybeloved
Summary: “Wait, she sparred with you,” Sylvain exclaimed in disbelief, “when she won’t even give me the time of day?”In which Sylvain really wants to be invited to tea with the Professor and Felix just wants to train already. Just a fun thing inspired by how effortlessly Sylvain can be recruited.





	Recruitment Tea

Sylvain was, in his own words, “really struggling.”

Not with his grades. At least not yet, anyway. Professor Byleth was determined to see to it that he master Reason, for some reason (“hah”), even though he had expressed a desire to eventually become certified as a Great Kni—

“Can we move this along?” Felix cut in peevishly. While he was wasting precious time listening to Sylvain’s blathering yet again, the boar was well into practicing sword and lance techniques with his constant shadow. Felix’s own idleness irked him.

Sylvain raised a hand in placation. “Okay, but I do have to hand it to her. The way she stood her ground, unflappable to my charm and confident in her teaching ability. And all with that utterly blank gaze!”

“I don’t think that last part was a compliment,” Felix pointed out. “But her composure is something else, I’ll give you that. Professor Byleth is a great sparring partner.”

“Wait, she sparred with you,” Sylvain exclaimed in disbelief, “when she won’t even give me the time of day?” He gesticulated wildly with his hands, which were conspicuously  _ not _ holding a weapon. “Why?!”

“Spars, present tense. We’ve established a routine.” Felix’s focus had wandered completely to Dimitri and Dedue, and even though he could feel a frown forming—it was a reflex at this point—he followed each movement with begrudging approval. His fingers itched to begin his own daily practice, but Sylvain had a way of waylaying such plans. Felix sighed.

“More importantly, now I understand what this is about,” he said. “Is the professor not reciprocating your attention? Even after you up and joined the Golden Deers so quickly?”  


“She didn’t give me one of those little owl feathers that she’s handing out to the other Houses. And she won’t invite me to tea!” That last one was almost a wail.

Lately, tea with Professor Byleth had indeed become sought after. She was rumored to have a preternatural ability to not only select the perfect tea blend for her guests but to also carry on rousing conversations with the most taciturn of personalities. Even Seteth had gone from eyeing her suspiciously to regarding her with open befuddlement, to put it mildly.

“I have yet to receive an invitation,” Felix offered.  


Sylvain waved a hand. “But you’re, well, you.”  


Felix breathed through his nose and made to leave. “Well, this was a... talk. I’m going now.”  


“Professor!”

They turned to catch Byleth nodding and raising a hand in acknowledgment as a series of greetings followed her entrance. Everyone was always so inexplicably enthused to see her, Felix observed as she paused to speak with Dimitri and Dedue.

When she looked their way, Sylvain immediately brightened. “Professor! Hello! You look rather pleased today—good news?”

In fact, she looked the same as ever, but she acquiesced with a small smile. “Bernadetta asked to join our House today,” she said. “I’ve just returned from getting her settled in—be sure to say hello.” She then tilted her head toward Felix. “I’m just stopping by to give you something.”

“Me?” Felix asked, bemused.

The professor produced a small black spur from beneath her voluminous cloak. “I believe this is yours?”

“Ah,” Felix said before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat. “Yes, it is. Thank you for...”  _ How does she do it? _

“Not a problem. I was passing through the dining hall and happened to spot it,” she said. “And before I forget, Felix, I’d like to discuss something with you—how about over tea?”

Sylvain barely restrained himself from sputtering. Felix suddenly felt honored in spite of himself. He accepted, if only to frustrate Sylvain.

“Alright, tomorrow then.” Task completed, Byleth clapped her hands as though punctuating the end of a lecture. “Sylvain, I’ll be seeing you at the next lecture.” She leaned over to see past them. “See you in class, Raph,” she called. Raphael, who had been taking a snack break off to the side, replied with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“See,” Felix said after she walked away, “she didn’t stay to speak to your fellow Golden Deer either. Maybe you lot are just a handful.” He picked up a second practice sword. “Now, to make up for disrupting my training time, we’re going to spar until evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> The new GD students get to talking and realize there’s an obvious trend in how they were all recruited.


End file.
